


Lucky to be Alive

by Marauders_simply_the_best



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayals, F/M, Felix Felicis, First War with Voldemort, Hogwarts, I'm a sucker for happy endings, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Maybe they live.., Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Plot Twists, Some Characters Die, Torture, War, sucker for happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauders_simply_the_best/pseuds/Marauders_simply_the_best
Summary: What would have happened on the fateful night of October 31st if both James and Lily Potter drank Felix Felicis and didn't die? Will the war end if they defeat Voldemort, or is the war just starting?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my Instagram account. Follow me for more short stories there.  
> My Instagram handle:- @marauders_simply_the_best  
> This is my first multi-chapter story, so I hope you guys like it!

Things were going according to the plan for Voldemort. He now knew where the Potters were hiding and after he killed their son, he would be free to rule the wizarding world. No more threats to him or his reign. And the Prophesy would be true no more.

As he walked into the Potter house, in Godric's Hollow, he saw that James was talking to his wife, and he sneered, which brought their attention towards him. 

"Where is your child, mudblood? Tell me and I will spare your lives. BRING HIM TO ME!" he shouted pointing his wand at them.

Lily joined her hands and screamed, "Have mercy! Have mercy!” while James quickly tried to run out of the living room, to divert his attention.

When Voldemort opened his mouth to use the killing curse on James, Lily quickly pulled out a vial from her pocket and threw its contents on Voldemort. The liquid burned his skin, a burn that almost made him drop his wand but he recovered quickly. 

He pointed the wand at Lily and screamed, "Avada Ka.." when James used the disarming charm, non-verbally, on him. The wand flew out of Voldemort's hands. Lily quickly shouted, "Avada Kedavra" while pointing her wand straight towards Voldemort who looked stunned for a second before he fell on the cold ground, with a loud 'thud'. Lily leaned over his body and spat, "No mercy for the man who tried to kill my son!"

Both, James and Lily, quickly apparated out of their house after that. But before they left they saw something that none of them could understand. They saw, what could only be described as a soul, escaping Voldemort's dead body, before they were completely out if their home.

But they had only one person on their mind as the apparated to James' parents' house. Harry. 

When they reached the house, they knocked on the door, panicked. Never had James imagined fighting Voldemort, but they did and they won. All he wanted in that moment was to hold his baby in his arms tightly and check to see if he's alright. 

"What was the first thing James wrote in his first letter to us after going to Hogwarts?" Euphemia asked, with a tremble in her voice.

"I made a new Best friend and I found the girl I'm going to marry. Also I got into Gryffindor. That's what I wrote in that letter. What was dad's reaction after meeting Lily for the first time?" He asked, because even if they had been successful in killing Voldemort, his followers were still out there, waiting to attack his child and he wanted to take all the precautions he could.

"He said 'She's a keeper son. Unlike you.' and laughed for an hour." She answered and opened the door.

His mother looked exhausted but had a smile on her face as she ushered them in. "Where's Harry, mum?" James asked after he hugged her and started searching in every room.

"He in the bedroom, dear. Fleamont was giving him a bath. He must be finished by now." She answered him and asked "But can you two please tell us why have you come here so suddenly? Wasn't the plan that you come here when Voldemort was no longer a threat?"

"We'll tell you everything Euphemia but please let us meet Harry first. I haven't seen my baby in a month and it's been eating at me. Come to the living room, we'll get Harry and Fleamont and tell you both everything." Lily answered as she raced after James towards Harry's makeshift bedroom. 

It was James' old bedroom's exact replica, with all his quidditch posters and photographs hung on the wall, of his friends, Lily's after he started dating her, and newest addition was Harry's picture which his parents must have added. The only major difference was where once stood James' bed, there was now a crib and besides it, instead of a desk, stood a changing table, where baby Harry was getting fussy while Fleamont dressed him.

"My baby! Harry, I missed you so much! I missed you so so much!" Lily cried, clutching Harry to her chest after Fleamont passed Harry to her. James stood besides her, hugging both Lily and Harry in a tight grip. He too, had tears rolling down his eyes. "I missed you too, my love. My beautiful baby." James said rubbing Harry's back. He stopped fussing and slowly went to sleep in his mother's arms.

"I heard you come. I was just about to bring him down. Come on, now. Tell us what happened because this old man can't live in suspense anymore. Let's go to the living room." Fleamont said.

All three of them and Harry in Lily's arms, went down to the living room where Euphemia had prepared Tea and brought out some biscuits. "Eat, both of you. You look like sacks of bones. You need to look after yourself, so you could look after Harry." She said and sat besides her husband on the couch, while Lily and James, who now held Harry, sat on the couch in front of them.

They explained what happened and then sent Dumbledore a patronus informing him all that had happened too. After that, they said out loud what they were both reluctant to accept. "Peter betrayed us. He was the leak and when we asked him to be the secret keeper, he went straight to his boss. Severus sent us a patronus, informing us that Peter gave away their secret easily and that Voldemort had left to find us. So, we both quickly drank Felix Felicis, enough to last us two hours, to get all the help we could buy us." Lily said helping herself to some cookies that were on the plate in front of her.  
She had been constantly hungry lately and had some weird cravings. She had a guess what it was but she wasn't sure as she hadn't done any tests yet. She wasn't sure what everybody reaction was going to be like. But a tiny part of her was happy.

"I can't believe this? How could he? He was my best friend. He was a Marauder! How could he! Why didn't we understand this before? His animagus was literally a 'rat' for Merlin's sake!” James said, trying to control his rage, as he held onto Harry, slowly rocking him.

"We knew there was a mole in the mix, James. That's why we took all these extra precautions to throw everyone off. That's why we had to make a plan B. For keeping Harry safe." Lily tried to calm James down but her own anger and sadness, slightly duller her efforts.

"Thank Merlin for plan B and thank God for Felix Felicis! Otherwise today my son would have died at the hands of that psychopath!" James exclaimed.

The plan B was to keep Harry with his grandparents in France. The same grandparents that they had legally declared dead, cause being Dragon Pox. Lily had drank a little drop of Felix Felicis, that she had brewed specially for using during the war, after hearing that Voldemort was after her son. She had an urge to keep James' parents home and not let them go to a party, they had planned on visiting. But it was later discovered that everybody in that party got Dragon Pox.

Because of the liquid luck, the Potters survived, but it gave them an idea. So, James registered his parents' deaths and held the funeral. And placed them under a Fidelius charm in France with James being the secret keeper. And before going under Fidelius themselves, James gave Harry to his parents so they could keep him safe when Voldemort came to attack James and Lily. 

"We're out of our liquid luck stash already, Lily. Are we safe yet? Or should we make more?" James asked Lily as they put Harry to bed, brushing Harry's untidy hair, just like his own, out of his eyes.

Lily had brewed 5 vials if Felix Felicis, enough to keep all the Marauders including Lily safe. Two had been already used by James and Lily. "No. I think we have drank enough, James. It's deathly in extreme amounts and we don't know what exactly is extreme amounts. Also, I think Peter might have used his vial when we were deciding who was to be the secret keeper. Because if I remember correctly, we were leaning towards Sirius to be our secret keeper and suddenly Sirius denied and said he would be the obvious choice and we should make Peter the secret keeper instead." Lily said.  
"Hmm. You might be right about that. I just hope that the traitor won't get any more use of the liquid luck you made him. He'll regret the day he betrayed us, betrayed Harry." James answered. "Speaking of Sirius, I'm so sad because I can't tell Sirius that mum and dad are alive. It broke my heart seeing him so heartbroken over their deaths. I knew I couldn't. That's why I almost couldn't meet his eyes the last few months. The guilt was eating me up. Also, I think I need to go give him a visit. The liquid luck's effect must not have ended yet. I'm feeling an urge to go meet him urgently. Give me your pouch. It might be useful. You stay here with Harry. I'll be back as soon as I can." After Lily gave him the pouch, James kissed her and left the house after kissing Harry goodbye as well. He had one though in his mind, 'Sirius needs me.'

~~~~~

In a faraway dark room, Sirius sat in a chair, hands bound behind his back and legs tied to the legs of the chair. A woman was glaring furiously at him and pointed her wand at him, "Where's the boy, little brother? Where is he? Answer me!" Screeched the voice.

"Like I would ever tell you!" Sirius answered with a smirk on his face.

"Like hell you wouldn't! Crucio!" She shouted and laughed as Sirius fell back, still tied to the chair, pinned under her spell, withering in pain.

She stopped the curse and asked, "Ready to tell me now?" 

"Go f*ck yourself!” he shouted to which she yelled, yet again, "Crucio!”

To be continued...


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened on the fateful night of October 31st if both James and Lily Potter drank Felix Felicis and didn't die? Will the war end if they defeat Voldemort, or is the war just starting?

James didn't know why but his mind was suddenly telling him to go over to Remus' house. He suspected that Sirius might have been with Remus, so he apparated there quickly and knocked on the door. 

When Remus opened the door, he was shocked to see James standing in gis doorway but he let him in. He had bigger issues to worry over. "James, what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be under Fidelius?" Remus asked him, sitting down and motioning James to do the same.

"I was, it's a long story. I'll tell you and Sirius together. He's with you, isn't he?" James answered, looking around for him.

"I- No. He was supposed to meet me here an hour ago. But he hasn't come by yet. I don't know where is he. He sounded sort of nervous when he called me using your mirror." Remus answered, wringing his hands together nervously.

"Did you try to reach him again? Try it again. I don't know why but I feel as if he might be in some sort of danger." James got up, trying to search for the mirror, worried for his brother.

"Stop searching for the mirror, Prongs! I've got it in my room. I'll bring it down." Remus answered and went to get the mirror.

'The mirror must be the reason I came to Remus' house. So that I would find where he is!' James thought as Remus brought the missor. He quickly took the mirror from his hand and tapped the glass. "Pads? Pads! Sirius!" James shouted, tapping on the glass constantly.

"He won't answer! I've been trying for an hour." Remus answered. But just as he finished his sentence, Sirius' face came into the enchanted mirror.

"Oh, Thank Merlin! You're alright, Prongs! How's Harry and Lily? Okay listen, I don't have much time. Bellatrix has me tied up in some room of the Malfoy manner. She said something about Voldemort and you guys missing. So that must mean she doesn't know where you are. Don't tell me, or she'll charm it out of me. I'll keep her distracted. You guys need to go after Peter because Bellatrix told me he was working with Voldemort, all this time. Find that son of a b*tch and kill him." Sirius said, his face showed, a tired and angry expression, combined with sadness of being betrayed by one of his best friends.

"We'll see what to do about him later! We're coming to save you first. Harry and Lily are safe. We're coming. Give us 10 minutes!" James answered and tapped the glass to finish the conversation.

"Let's go, Moony! We don't have time!" James said and got up but he halted to a stop when Remus didn't move from his position.

"How come he answered your phone? And how are you here, right now? Without Lily and Harry? Are you really James? Or some death eater in disguise? Tell me something only the real James would know." Remus said, with withdrawing his wand from his pocket and pointing it at James.

"I'm not a death eater, moony! Okay, one thing I know, You are madly in love with Sirius but you don't want to admit it to him because you're afraid he'll turn you down because you think he's straight. Now, are you sure? Also to answer your other question, in short, I'm on liquid luck. That's how I knew I would find where Sirius is and Harry and Lily are safe because Voldemort is sort of dead." James answered and turned around to leave when Remus spun him around again.

"Voldemort's Dead! And that wasn't the first thing out of your mouth when you walked in the door!" Remus shouted.

"I told you, it's a long story. I'll tell you and Pads together. Now, come on! Let's go!" James replied and pulled him out of the house and they apparated to the Malfoy manner.

Since they didn't know the layout well, they used James' Invisibility cloak to hide themselves. They didn't want to be spotted by other people who might create trouble. They were just here for Sirius.

They spotted an house elf outside feeding peacocks. They his behind a bush and James removed himself from the cape. 

James walked in again as if he entered for the first time and stopped in front of the elf. "What's your name?" James asked the house elf who looked shocked to see him. 

"My name is Dobby, Sir. How can I help you? Master isn't at home today." The elf answered who was wearing an old pillowcase with multiple tears and burn marks on it.

"Dobby, could you tell me if you have seen a boy here, with long black hair?" James asked him, crouching down in front of him.

"Dobby isn't allowed to tell anyone who the mistress' sister brings here." Dobby answered.

"So, Bellatrix did bring someone here? Can you tell me in which room they are?"James asked him.

"Mistress' sister always takes them to the basement." He answered but suddenly his green golfball sized eyes widened. He ran towards the tree and started hitting his head against it saying, "Dobby shouldn't have said that. He shouldn't have told you that!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down, Dobby. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone what you told me. Dobby! Stop hitting yourself!" James whisper yelled, hoping no one saw him or heard Dobby's shouting. After calming him down he ran out and went where Remus was hiding.

"She has Sirius in the basement. Should have guessed. Let's go save him, like we've done a million times already." James said, hiding under the cloak as well.

They walked into the house, unnoticed thanks to the invisibility cloak, and searched for the door to the basement. When they found the same, they quietly as they can, opened it and moved down the stairs. They both drew their wands and opened the door and pointed it straight.

"Hey, put that wand away! Or you'll hex him by accident like that time doing the Halloween prank. She isn't here yet. Probably out finding new ways to torture me." Sirius answered, sitting on the chair. His hands untying the knots on his legs, "Can you help me with these? I've been trying to untie them since your call. Speaking of which what took you so long? You said you'll be here in 10 minutes!"

"It's only been 5 minutes extra, Pads. Not 5 hours." James said as Remus helped Sirius. James quickly filled them both on the day's events, what happened and how they killed Voldemort.

"So he's dead, now? No more war and no more Death Eaters?” Sirius asked, relief clear on his face.

"Yeah, I think so. But this is Voldemort we're talking about, so who knows." James said.

"How did you untie your hands yourself?" Remus asked seeing the rope fallen on the ground.

"Well it got loosened everytime I fell back with the chair and the knot got pulled. Eventually, it got loose enough that I could get my hand out of there. I was trying to, since 10 minutes before I picked up your call, I could feel the mirror getting warmer in my pocket, but I couldn't answer." Sirius answered, getting up as Remus untied his legs.

"Ohh, I thought you were ignoring me." Remus said in a low voice, almost as if he didn't mean to say them, but the words slipped out.

"Why would I ever ignore you, Moony?” Sirius said, and stood in front of Remus.

But before he could answer, they heard the door to the basement open and Sirius quickly sat down as if he never got up and James and Remus hid under a table.

"So, are you ready to tell me now? Or do you want me to torture you some more? More Cruciatus? Or maybe I'll stun you and forcibly ask you to tell me everything that you know by putting you under Imperius curse. Maybe both? Oh, this is so fun!" Bellarix laughed loudly but suddenly fell down in a heap on the floor with a loud thud.

"That's a great idea, Bellatrix! But slight change, we'll use that on you to tell us everything you know about Voldemort!” James announced as he came out from under the table and stood over Bellatrix's stunned body.

Remus came out and stood next to him too and said, "It's really good that we mastered to do those non-verbal spells. I'm only shocked that you didn't use them to get out of here sooner, Pads." 

Sirius stood besides him and smiled, "I was going to, eventually, but I wanted to get as much information out of her as possible without veritaserum."

"Who says we don't have Veritaserum?” James asked, cheekily and held up the vial of colourless liquid.

"Let me guess, you stole Lily's pouch of potions, didn't you?" Remus said and shock his head.

"No! I didn't steal it. I asked her to give it to me." James exclaimed.

"Of course you asked her to give it to you! You always ask her that. That's how we have Harry." Sirius said and he and Remus, both burst out laughing.

"Are you guys done?" James huffed, his hands folded, but his expression betrayed his stance. He looked like he was holding in laughter. Laughing in dark times was what they did and all of them were glad that, that hadn't changed.

After all the laughter died down, Sirius took the vial from James, as James lifted Bellatrix and put her in Sirius' chair. 

He opened her mouth and forced the liquid down her throat and made her swallow it. Then James un-stunned her so she could talk and answer their questions.

She looked like she was dazed, her eyes blurred and her face relaxed, so they knew the potion had took it's effect.

"Bellarix, why did you bring Sirius here?" James asked in a hush, calm voice.

"I brought him here so I could ask him where the Potters are. My Dark Lord, didn't come back from their house and when I went there, the house was empty." She answered, in a voice, that was calm and dazed unlike her real voice, which was loud and shrieking.

"Voldemort is dead, Bellatrix. Lily killed him earlier today when he came to attack us." James answered.

Bellarix laughed, but it sounded like a chuckle under the influence of Veritaserum. "You don't kill the Dark Lord. He's far more powerful than you can even imagine." She answered.

"I assure you that Voldemort is dead. We saw his soul leave his body." James told her.

"Don't you dare speak his name! You are not worthy enough to say his name! And even if you killed him, he has made many horxcruxes to help him stay alive." She answered with another chuckle.

'What is a horxcrux?' James thought to himself, when Sirius suddenly pushed him out of the way and leaned over Bellatrix.

"Are you sure? How do you know he had made Horxcruxes made? He wouldn't tell that to you or anyone, really." Sirius asked in a panicked voice.

"I have one in my vault. The Dark Lord trusts me immensely and gave me the Hufflepuff Cup and told me to guard it with my life. And Narcissa told me that he gave one diary to Lucius, as well." She answered under the daze.

"How many has he made?" Sirius answered, while Remus and James both looked at him as if he was going crazy. They had never seen him this upset or afraid.

"I don't know, but he said he wanted to push his soul to the extreme." She answered him, unknowingly giving them much more information than they expected.

Sirius got up and began pacing in the room. Remus went over to him and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

"Stop pacing, Pads. Tell us what you know. What does Horxcrux mean? And why do you look so afraid?" He asked him, being afraid himself, because he had never seen Sirius look so scared. If Sirius was scared, then they should definitely be scared as well.

"I'll tell you everything but first we need to go and meet Dumbledore. Right now!” Sirius announced and moved to place a spell to bind Bellatrix. "We need to take her with us. Come on. We need to leave!" Sirius shouted which they responded with a "Yes boss!" and set to work.

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote, comments and bookmark if you like the chapter!!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened on the fateful night of October 31st if both James and Lily Potter drank Felix Felicis and didn't die? Will the war end if they defeat Voldemort, or is the war just starting?

Dumbledore sat in his chair, fingers pressed together in deep thought as he looked at the tied up body of Bellatrix on the chair besides Sirius. Everyone had ran into Hogwarts, to Dumbledore's office as soon as they apparated to Hogsmeade. Minerva McGonagall had met them on the way and they dragged her along with them as she was the only person Dumbledore trusted with the password to his office, nowadays.

Sirius told both of them everything they saw and knew and Dumbledore had woken up Bellatrix to verify what they said was indeed true with another round of Veritaserum. They had then stupified her again. 

Minerva looked shocked to say the least whereas Dumbledore looked as if he was analysing what he had just heard. He looked at the Portrait behind them and said, "Phineas, send the boy here. As quickly as you can, please." 

Phineas Nigellus Black, from his portrait on the wall, looked like he wanted to protest but Dumbledore's look silenced him. He disappointed from the painting and came back in a few minutes saying, "He's on his way."

"Professor, you don't look shocked. Did you already know about this? And can you please tell us what Horcrux means?" James asked, tired of waiting for someone to explain.

"A Horcrux is a object, used by dark witches and wizards, who want to preserve their life even after death. The object, horcrux, will contain a part of your soul, so even if your physical body dies, a fragment of soul is preserved." Dumbledore answered, with a heavy sigh. "And you are right. I had heard from someone that Voldemort had created an horcrux but from what I've heard today, I realise I had underestimated Tom." 

"How so?" Asked Remus but before he could answer, the fireplace burst to life. A boy with black hair and edgy clothes stepped out and lifted his hands to dust himself when Minerva, with her catlike reflexes, hit him with a 'Stupify!'. 

Regulus Black fell back again the wall and laid unconscious when Sirius ran towards him and held him in his arms.

"How is he here? He was supposed to be dead! He died 2 years ago!" Sirius yelled and held his brother close to his chest and cried into his hair while making sure he was still alive, still breathing.

"He didn't die two years ago. I'm sorry I had to do this but we needed everybody to believe that he died or Tom would have gotten suspicious. Also, Minerva, you didn't have to do that. The poor boy is on our side." Dumbledore answered and cast the counter spell to wake him up.

"Our side? When did this happen?" Minerva asked him. 

"Can you please tell us what is going on? The whole story please." James begged, hating seeing Sirius like that. Seeing Sirius, clutching his brother that they thought had died, reminded that he still hadn't told him about their parents. His guilt then ten-folded.

"Very well. Take a seat everyone. You too Regulus. I know you have a lot of catching up to do but we don't have the luxury of time on our side." Dumbledore answered.

As everyone sat down on the available chairs and Sirius still held onto his brother, who had woken up with a headache, having hit his head on the wall, hard.

Dumbledore explained to them that Regulus had contacted him 2 years ago with information about Voldemort, that Voldemort had created an horcrux and he had planned on destroying it. When Dumbledore asked him how he was doing that, he realised that the only thing he knew was the way to the horcrux and not actually how to destroy it. The three of them, Regulus, Dumbledore and Kreature had went to the cave with Kreature showing them the directions and Dumbledore making Regulus promise to him to let him do what it takes no matter what. That he would do whatever Dumbledore would say, without hesitation. When they reached inside the cave, Kreature told them that Voldemort had made him drink the potion which caused him pain. Upon getting there, Regulus had went to drink the potion when he was stopped by Dumbledore, and he drank the potion instead, with Regulus' help. Later, Regulus helped Dumbledore and Kreature get out of the cave and back to Hogwarts, where he made Kreature swear that he would never tell anybody what they did. They destroyed the locket with the Fiendfyre and thought that was the end. Also, they decided to announce that Regulus had died to avoid any doubts to be formed in Voldemort's mind about Regulus' loyalty. But hearing what Bellatrix said, it suggested that Voldemort had created more than one horcrux.

"We need to find those hurcruxes and destroy each one of them. I think there might be more Horcruxes then even Mrs. Lestrange herself knows. I'll see what I can find out about them. What they could be and where he must have hid them. Because without destroying them, we won't be able to defeat Tom." Dumbledore said.

"Alright. Regulus, stay with Sirius. And don't be seen anywhere. Remus continue to find out what you can from the Werewolf clan you had connections with. Sirius, make sure Bellatrix is locked up somewhere she can't escape and somewhere far away so she doesn't see or hear about Regulus being alive. And with the sudden disappearance of he-who-must-not-be-named and Bellatrix, the death eaters might make attacks on the order members to ask them questions. Make sure everyone knows to stay safe. Let's meet here in two days to see what we have found out. James, are Lily and Harry in a safe place right now?" Minerva asked, going into teacher mode, instructing everybody of their duties.

"Yeah, they're safe." James answered.

"Let us hope they stay like that. Where are they right now?” Minerva asked as she suddenly remembered James hadn't mentioned where they were.

"I know this might seem harsh but I would like to keep that information to myself. I don't trust anybody right now, especially after one of my closet friend betrayed me." James answered, the feeling of betrayal clearly expressed on his face.

"Okay. Just make sure they're safe and away from any Death Eaters." Minerva said, looking older and more tired than she seemed in all the years they studied under her.

After that, they all left and began to make their way out when James stopped Sirius with a hand on his shoulder. "Pads, Remus could you come with me for a second?" James asked, smiling them and gesturing towards a empty classroom.

Following him, they went to the classroom and closed the door while James performed "Muffliato!” so no could hear what they're saying.

"Okay, I need to tell you something. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this sooner but I had to do everything in my power to keep Harry safe." James said.

"What is it, Prongs? Of course we won't be angry if you did, whatever it is, to keep Harry safe." Remus replied while Sirius nodded too.

"Okay. That's good, then. Okay, here goes. My parents are alive. Harry and Lily are with them right now. They didn't die because Dragon Pox. When Lily heard that Voldemort was after Harry, she drank a little Felix Felicis and she got the idea to not let them visit the party and that's when she also felt the urge to keep this from all our friends. So we decided to not tell all of this to you. But now, after knowing who the traitor is, I'm happy that I did. And I wanted to make contingency plans in case someone betrayed our original plan. I had to do this because I have a feeling that keeping all our trust in Dumbledore isn't the best idea. I get the feeling he would sacrifice any one of us, if it gets the war done and over with." James said, all in one breath, Happy that the truth was out in the open.

It was silent for a while, but Sirius took a deep breath and laughed, but he didn't look happy. "James, I'm happy that you, Lily and Harry are safe. I really am. But now, I know that I was just a friend to you all these years. I thought that I was your brother, that they were my parents too. I was, till a few moments ago, depressed about their absence. I cried, like my own parents had died. But I guess it was stupid of me to think that they were my parents as well." Sirius gave them both a smile, his expression broke both of his friends' hearts because his eyes were filled with water. "Tell your parents I'm happy they're alive and safe. I hope they have a long life." With that he left without giving anybody a chance to say anything to him. James' and Remus' pleas to stop Sirius went unanswered as he walked up to his brother and left with him.

"Why didn't you tell him this sooner, James? He was already depressed about his brother dying and you added your parents to the list as well. I don't care that you didn't tell me about it, but I feel like you should have told him sooner." Remus said, turning to James.

"What was I supposed to do? The potion had let Lily to believe that we shouldn't tell any of our friends about my parents being alive!” James exclaimed.

"Friends, Prongs, friends. But I thought Sirius was your brother." Remus answered and left too to give James some space to think about what he did.

And James did think about it. Because that realisation killed him. How could he have not trusted his brother? How could he let him suffer like that? What could he do to apologise to Sirius? He should have known that Sirius would never break his trust. 

In that moment, remembering the expression on Sirius' face, he wondered if he had lost Sirius forever, lost his brother. The war was trying to take everything from him and he didn't know how to keep everyone safe. He didn't know how to stop relationships from being destroyed. He didn't know how much longer he could go on without giving up.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if you like my writing, please Vote, comment and bookmark. It means the world to me!!!


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened on the fateful night of October 31st if both James and Lily Potter drank Felix Felicis and didn't die? Will the war end if they defeat Voldemort, or is the war just starting?

Over the course of the next few months, the search for the Horcruxes began. Everybody tried to find all the information they could think of, without giving anybody the idea that they knew about the Horcruxes.

But Albus Dumbledore had the most luck. Using James' idea, he too drank some liquid luck, which helped him know about Tom Riddle's past, his family. He found out about Tom's plans to make 7 Horcruxes. Although he didn't know if Tom was able to finish his goal.

He knew about the Slytherin's Locket that they had already destroyed, the Hufflepuff's Cup in Bellatrix's vault, a Diary that was in Malfoy's vault. He assumed one more other Horcrux would be something that belonged to Rovena Ravenclaw. It couldn't be the Sorting hat or the Sword of Gryffindor as they had never left his office.

~~~~~

He found one more Horcrux, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, in Gaunt's shack. The ring being a dark object, holding the Resurrection Stone lured even the strongest wizard to their knees and he wore it in a foolish attempt to resurrect his sister. Wearing the ring activated it's curse which quickly spread over his body. It took some time for him to contact Severus, but he finally arrived when the curse had covered his whole hand, saving him for the time being, but said Albus didn't have more then half a year. Snape quickly left after that, afraid to be seen with Dumbledore. But not before Dumbledore could stop him. He called him back and said, "Do what needs to be done, Severus. I trust you." To which Snape nodded and left.

~~~~~

Sirius and James, both used the Imperius curse on Bellatrix, to get hold of the two of the Horcruxes she knew about. They asked her to get Lucius Malfoy to fetch both their Horcruxes out of their vaults. When he raised questions about why she required both of them, she told Lucius, "My Lord, before disappearing, had trusted me with contingency plans which are out of your understanding. He asked me to move those things to a safe space that only I knew about. And that I shouldn't tell anyone about that place. Now get me those things and meet me in the 'Hog's head' tonight. Narcissa knows where I hide my vault's key."

Lucius met her in the Hog's Head later that evening and gave the Diary and the Hufflepuff's Cup over to an Imperialised Bellatrix. James and Sirius both used the invisibility cloak to hide under a table and as soon as the exchange happened, they cast a stunning spell towards him. They quickly apparated to Remus' house where they had been keeping Bellatrix earlier. The dungeon under his house where Remus usually transformed during the full moon, before he joined Hogwarts, was a great place as any for holding them. Now, that the death eaters were out of their way, they brought the Horcruxes to Dumbledore's office and Minerva destroyed them with the use of fiendfyre. That was another two of the Horcruxes taken care of.

~~~~~

On the other side of the country, Peter found his master and tried to keep him safe till he becomes a whole human again. He apologized and apologized for being the reason that the Dark Lord dies and promised to keep him safe henceforth. 

But that wasn't enough of an apology for Voldemort, as he tortured Peter with the Cruciatus curse, who accepted it as his way of penance. They went to the town where his parents once lived, decided to live in their house to hide till they could make a plan to strike back again.

To regain a physical form, he needed a bone from his father, flesh from his servant and blood of is enemy forcibly taken. He had two of those things, but he needed the last one to restore his body. He needed his enemy's, that is Dumbledore's, blood. And he knew exactly how he was going to get it.

~~~~~

He called Severus Snape over to his house. Sitting in a chair, his back to Severus who stood at the entrance of the room, he asked, "Come in Severus. I hear you have been keeping in touch with your old school friends. Is that true?"

"My Lord, no. I haven't been keeping in touch. I tried to find out where the Potters are, for you, but I couldn't succeed." Severus answered, taking a few steps towards where Voldemort sat.

"What about Dumbledore then? You haven't been to see him, I presume?" Voldemort asked, as his snake, Nagini, circled Severus.

"No, my Lord. I haven't" answered Snape, keeping an eye on Nagini.

"Good. Now, I need you to do something for me. If you're sure that you aren't in touch with your old headmaster, then you can do this without hesitation." Voldemort said.

"What is it, my Lord?" Severus asked, afraid that his secret was out and wanting to squelch any doubts.

"Kill Albus Dumbledore and get me some of his blood. I need it to complete my transition." Voldemort said looking at Severus through the reflection in the window.

"I would never deny you of anything, my Lord. But Dumbledore is far superior at dueling than me. I don't know if I'll win if I fight against him." Severus Snape said, his eyes downcast.

"Are you saying you won't fulfill my wishes, Severus?" Voldemort asked.

"I didn't say that. I'll try to do my best, my Lord." Severus said.

"Remember Severus, either you die or Albus dies. You decide who it's going to be. Take some people with you, if you want. And do not forget to get his blood before he dies." Voldemort said, his snake slithering back to him, as Snape left.

~~~~~

Dumbledore was leaving Hogwarts to visit the Three Broomsticks when he was hit by a disarming charm from his right. As he was unsuspecting, he lost his wand to Barty Crouch Jr. who cackled coming out of the shadows.  
"I didn't think it would be this easy to disarm the Amazing Dumbledore" said Crouch Jr. and laughed holding up the wand to inspect it.

"Hitting an unsuspecting man is a coward's move, Barthemius. Crouch Sr. would at least have the guts to do it face to face." Dumbledore said, ever calm in the face of danger.

The smile was wiped from Barty Crouch Jr.'s face and he snarled at Dumbledore, "Don't bring up my father in this."  
Rodolphus Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov cast a body bind curse on Dumbledore and come out of the shadows too. And finally Severus follows them out of the shadows. 

"Any last words Albus? Or are you too embarrassed to talk seeing your students quite easily got hold of you?" Dolohov asked, laughing, knowing full-well that a person couldn't speak while bound. 

"Enough chitchat! Sectumsempra!" Severus shouted and huge slash appears on Albus' body where he starts bleeding. "Fill the vial with his blood, Rodolphus!” 

After sufficient blood was collected, Severus pocketed the vial and looked into Dumbledore's eyes one last time, hoping he understood that he was doing what needed to be done, just as Dumbledore had advised earlier. With one last gaze, he quickly lifted his wand and cast a loud, "Avada Kedavra!” and Dumbledore's eyes closed for the last time as he fell on the ground with a loud thud.

~~~~~

Getting back to the cemetery as ordered by Voldemort, they quickly made their way to where Peter stood, who held what looked like a baby but was so much worse than that.

They handed over the vial of blood to Peter as he began mixing the potion in the huge Caldron. Finally with the bone taken unknowingly taken from The Dark Wizards father, flesh willingly sacrificed by his servant (Peter) and the blood forcibly extracted from his foe (Dumbledore), Lord Voldemort was reborn again.

And his first act after coming to life - killing Severus Snape.

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, pretty please, Vote, comment and Bookmark if you liked it!!!


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened on the fateful night of October 31st if both James and Lily Potter drank Felix Felicis and didn't die? will the war end if they defeat Voldemort, or is the war just starting?

Pointing towards the stunned body of Severus Snape on the hard ground of the cemetery, Voldemort let out a loud laugh. "You thought I didn't know about your deal with Dumbledore? The deal to save the mudblood, Lily Evans? I always know! Peter informed about your friendship with them a long time ago. Friendship with filthy, disgusting, Mudbloods and Blood Traitors! How does it feel like? Dying, knowing that I'll kill not just your precious Mudblood, but also her whole family? Dying, knowing that I used you as a pawn to kill my worst enemy? I knew you would easily kill him. Because if you didn't, I would have understood that you care about him too much to kill him." He said and let out yet another laugh.

"Look at him" he said addressing the Death Eaters. "Everybody! Look at him! This is what will happen if you ever think about betraying me!" With that he shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" 

The pain of dying could be seen in Severus' cold dead eyes, his last thought being 'will Lily ever know what he tried to do to keep her safe? Will she know that he didn't want to kill Dumbledore, but _had_ to?’

~~~~~

Minerva McGonagall took a deep breath before entering her new temporary office. But saying that it was her office just sounded wrong. It was Dumbledore's office and it always would be. But she was here on a mission. Dumbledore, before dying, had told her he had his some things in his office and in the event of his death, she should find them and use whatever information she finds carefully. She quickly found a vial of Dumbledore"s memories and what looked like a stone placed inside a hidden locker in Dumbledore's office. 

Using the pensive, she got to know everything that Dumbedore hadn't told her or anyone before. Things Dumbledore hus from her before. She understood that he was already dying and Severus gave him a few extra months. She came to know about the Resurrection stone that she now possessed. Shr understood that Voldemort had created one more Horcrux i.e. Nagini. She found out that Voldemort must have hid one Horcrux in Hogwarts itself. That the Horcrux might be related to Rowena Ravenclaw. She also came to know about whole of Voldemort's backstory. But most importantly, she found out the reason why Dumbledore had asked her to defeat him a few days ago, the reason why he wanted to give up his own wand to her, the reason why he had been using a spare wand these last few days.

The wand she had carefully hidden in her office was no ordinary wand. It was the Elder Wand and she now possessed the most powerful sand there ever was. And since no one knew what the elder wand looked like, Voldemort would be none the wiser if he ever went to look for it. He would think that his own men were in possession of it and not Minerva since they killed Dumbledore.

And that's exactly what happened. Voldemort in his thirst for more power, tried to find who held the Elder Wand and after meeting wandmakers and finally Grindelwald, he realised that Dumbedore sas the last known person who held it. Which would mean that the person who unarmed Dumbledore, Barty Crouch Jr., was now it's owner.

One spell and one dead body later, Voldemort now possessed the Elder Wand. The most powerful wand is his possession and with Dumbedore dead, his Victory was guaranteed. All he had to do now was kill the baby.

~~~~~

Consulting with the Marauders was all she could do. Trying to find out where exactly the missing Horxcruxes might be, hoping they might have an idea what it could be, she gave them as much information as she could. They were the only ones Minerva could consult, could trust, as they were the ones who found out there were more than one Horxcruxes created by Voldemort, in the first place. 

So James, Sirius and Remus sat in front of her, in her new office of Headmistress if Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"We know about Helga Hufflepuff's Trophy and Salazar Slytherin's Locket. We know there won't be a Gryffindor Horcrux. So what can be Rowena Ravenclaw's that could be turned into a Horcrux?" Minerva asked the three boys sitting in front of her, her best students and probably her best chance of defeating Voldemort.

"Ever since we found out about Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's belongings being used as Horcrux, I got to thinking. 'He-who-must-not-be-named' must have put in a lot of thought into this. So he wouldn't use just any of Ravenclaw's belongings. It must be something special. Like maybe the Diadem that she lost. That's pretty special, wouldn't you say?" Said Remus, looking deep in thought.

"I agree, but that hasn't surfaced in hundreds of years. How would he get his hands on it?" James asked.

"He is an exception wizard, Mr. Potter. Dangerous, but brilliant. If he wanted it, he must have found it." McGonagall answered, leaning forward in her seat.

"What does the Diadem look like? Does anyone know?" Sirius questioned, looking at everyone other than James, being angry with him still."

"Yes, there's a replica in the Ravenclaw common room. If you want to see it, we can all go there." McGonagall said, getting up, gesturing at them to follow her.

All of them walked over to the Ravenclaw common room and looked at Rowena's statue and the tiara that sparkled from it's place on her head, the blue sapphire shining brightly.

Sirius inspected it for a few moments before shouting, "I've seen this Diadem somewhere before!” He looked at it closely with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I can't remember where. But I remember seeing it during school." A few seconds of silence before - "Ah, yes! I remember where I saw it" He said and ran out of the room.

"I guess that means we should follow him" said Remus walking after him.

"Where is he going? The room of requirements? I've been there many times but I don't remember seeing it there" James said, remembering all the times he went there. 

"Neither do I" Minerva answered, just as they reached the seventh floor corridor, opposite the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabus the Barmy to teach trolls ballet, where stood a huge door, ajar, Sirius seeming to have already entered.

Rest of them entered as well, in what was the Room of Hidden Things and looked around but before they could grasp the numerous objects there, Sirius ran back, huffing, with Rowena's Diadem in his hand.

"Here! Is this it? Is this the Diadem?" Asked Sirius, handing it to Minerva to inspect.

Minerva examined it and cast a few spells in it. "Yes! This is the one! It contains huge traces of Dark Magic and the Sapphire is realm we need ti destroy it immediately." She said and quickly as she could, destroyed it with fiendfyre. 'Only one to go' everybody thought.

"How did you know about this place, Sirius? I've never been here before. And you never mentioned it to us." Remus asked.

"In sixth year, after 'The Prank', whenever I felt lost, I used to come here. Probably spent most of my sixth year in this room. Whenever I felt like I couldn't face you, I came here to distance myself from you. I couldn't be around you because if I would have been, then I would've constantly begged you for forgiveness without giving you your much needed space from me. This place was my sanctuary then." He said, facing Remus but with eyes far away.

"You know I've forgiven you for that, right? Don't feel bad now." Remus said, putting his hand on Sirius' cheek, grazing it with his knuckles. 

"Ahem." She coughed, to get their attention. "Thank you, Sirius. You helped a lot. And not just today. You have been a real asset for the Order. You've made me proud." She said, with a pat on Sirius' shoulder.

"Aww, Minnie. You're going all soft on me." Sirius exclaimed but his eyes told her that he really appreciated that she recognised his attempt to be everything his family wasn't. To be better than them, to remove the stain his family name had placed on him. "Professor let's go to your office. I want to discuss something with you." He added.

They all sat down in their places again when Sirius talked again. "Okay, what I'm about to say might sound crazy but it might be our best shot of winning this war. I've thought this out a lot. So you need to listen with an open mind."

He waited for everyone to nod their assent and then continued, "We need to make a plan. A plan in which we attack Voldemort. A surprise attack. I have information that he's currently staying in Dolohov Manor. We could go there with all the Order members and surround him. Because we have been defending ourselves for a long time and clearly we aren't winning. We need the element of surprise on our side. We need to catch them off guard. We could attack Death Eaters one by one and lock them up and then attack Voldemort ourselves. This war needs to end sometime and if we just keep defending ourselves, it never will."

Everybody sat in silence for a few minutes to process what they just heard. Measuring if there was a chance the plan might success. Thinking about whether it was possible to actually go through with it.

Finally Minerva sighed and replied, "I think you're right. I have been following Dumbedore's steps this whole time, I hadn't thought of what to do next yet. But what you're saying is correct. We need to get on the Offensive side of this. I'll call an Order meeting tomorrow morning and we'll discuss this with everyone. For now, go home and get some rest." 

She shooed them away and got out a parchment. Writing the title, 'Points to discuss' on the top of the page, she jolted down a plan. 

They could do this. They _will_.

~~~~~

Few days later, Death Eaters began to go missing, one by one. Loosing battle with the Order Members, being 5 Order Members to one Death Eater, they either died fighting or got captured. Slowly but steadily, the number of free Death Eaters reduced till only a few remained.

Three months later, an Army of Order Members stood outside the Dolohov Manor, ready for the Battle nobody would ever forget. Blasting the door off it's hinges, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody shouted, "Come on out, Voldemort! We're here to fight you! You wouldn't want to keep us waiting, would you?”

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the Votes, Comments and Bookmarks are appreciated along with all your constructive criticism!!!


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened on the fateful night of October 31st if both James and Lily Potter drank Felix Felicis and didn't die? Will the war end if they defeat Voldemort, or is the war just starting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the final chapter is here!!! I hope you like it and this whole fic!!

As Sirius walked in the garden of the house where the war had ended just a few minutes prior, he glanced around him, trying to take everything in. To see if his friends are alright, see if his family was alright. But he couldn't see them anywhere.

Everywhere he saw, bodies of many fallen Order members and many of the Death Eaters were all he could see. People crying, some of sadness but mostly because of happiness. Because they did it. Voldemort was dead. They were free. Finally, he thought.

From a window, he saw James and Lily both hunched over someone and he rushed inside to see them. 'They were alive. Harry would have his family with him. Nothing else mattered', he thought.

But that thought vanished from his mind as soon as he saw who was laying down besides James. 

Remus. 'It couldn't be. It's not possible. No, no, no.' Sirius thought as he knelt down beside Lily and took hold of Remus' hand and clutched it to his chest.

"Remus! Come on now. You can't die. I need you. Please, please wake up. I love you! Please!” Sirius shouted and buried his face in Remus' chest, crying his heart out. 

But he heard something that he didn't think he would ever hear again, "You're an Idiot, Sirius." He looked up to see Remus smiling at him, a light blush covering his cheeks. "I'm not dead, you donut. Just missing a limb." Remus said pointing toward his left leg. 

"Who did this to you? I'll kill them!” Lily shouted as if she was just waiting for this moment, voicing Sirius' thoughts.

"It was Crabbe, but don't worry. He's already taken care of." James answered, fuming and enraged beyond belief.

"I'm alright, don't you guys worry about me. At least we are all alive. That's the most important thing." Remus said with a tired smile, sad but still encouraging others to enjoy the end of the war.

Sirius couldn't help himself, with tears flowing down his dirt-ridden cheeks, he bent down and hugged Remus as tightly as he could. Sirius, though his voice was muffled in Remus' sweater, said "I could have lost you today. I cannot keep on living like this. If there's even a chance you'll love me back, please tell me. Because I love you. I've been love with you since 3rd year of Hogwarts and I never stopped. And even if you don't, don't worry. I'm just happy you're ali-" 

But Remus interrupted him. He pulled Sirius' away from his chest and pulled him into a kiss. Hoping that Sirius would understand what he wanted to explain, what he was too overwhelmed to say out loud, pouring everything he had into that kiss.

And Sirius did understand, giddy with love as Remus wiped off his tears with his usual too-big sweater sleeve.

James and Lily both shared a glance, smiling, happy that their friends were finally together, after pining for each other for so long. James pulled Lily into a hug and looked skyward breathing a hugh sigh of relief, thanking Merlin that the war was finally over.

~~~~~

He thought back to Frank and Alice, both brilliant Aurors, who killed Nagini, with the use of fiendfyre almost immediately after entering the house, taking Voldemort by surprise while Mad-Eye Moody took down seven Death Eaters at the same time, his skillset unmatched.

The fall of Voldemort was inevitable. Everything had gone according to the plan and nothing could have beaten them.

When Voldemort saw the Order members had targeted Nagini soon after their arrival, he knew that they must have known about the horcruxes, which was confirmed after seeing Regulus fighting for the Order's side. And the way every Order member was confidently fighting, he knew all his other horcruxes must have already been destroyed. He knew if he were to win the battle, he had to kill their very last hope of returning the Wizarding World back to normal. And after Dumbledore's death, only one person could do that. He had to kill Minerva McGonagall.

He didn't waste time with other Order members, instead searching for McGonagall in the battlefield that was once Dolohov's house. After some time, he finds her fighting with Fenrir Greyback and he advanced towards her. 

"Minerva! Fighting petty Death Eaters when the head of the Order should be busy fighting Lord Voldemort? Guess Dumbledore didn't teach you as much as he wants you to think." Voldemort maks a tch-tch sound and drew his wand on her, "Fenrir, step away. I'll deal with Minerva. You go and see if anybody interests you enough for you to bite them."

Minerva kept her wand raised in Fenrir's direction till he turned around and then she cast the stunning spell on him before he could escape and quickly turned sideways to face Voldemort.

"Ah. Tom, was it? Shame I never got a chance to teach you. I must humbly admit I've always been a brilliant professor. You could have learnt a thing or two from me." She assessed him a look that said, 'I know something you don't.'

He too kept his wand towards her replied with, "What could you have possibly taught me that I do not know already?" 

"That sometimes things are not what they seem to be." McGonagall replied, but not the one standing in front of him who had a smirk on her face. It was someone behind him, with a wand pointed in his back, exactly behind his heart.

"Polyjuice Potion? Why am I not surprised? Playing these small games, just like kids." Voldemort replied, with a booming laughter.

"If it is so childish, all you have to do is choose which one of us is the real McGonagall and kill us." Minerva answered, the one standing behind him, while the one facing him looked him over, her smirk ever-so-slightly increasing.

"That would be easy considering I can recognise anybody by their wands, Minerva McGonagall. You don't know what kind of information you can steal from a wand-maker who's been under the Cruciatus Curse. It's you holding 91/2 inch, fir wood wand with a dragon heartstring core." He laughed when the smirk was wipped off the face of McGonagall facing him. 

"Avada Kedavra!” he shouted at the same time he heard Minerva behind him say "While that may have been my wand, thanks to Dumbedore, I have to Elder wand to guide me. Goodbye, Tom Riddle. Avada Kedavra!”

Voldemort heard her words, just as he saw the person he had killed turned out to be Aberforth Dumbledore. He feel into the ground with a huge thud and it felt as if every single Order Member took a simultaneous sigh of relief.

~~~~~

James opened his eyes just as Regulus came into his view escorting the healers towards Remus. Sirius immediate got up and pulled him into the tightest embrace. Making sure he's still there, still alive.

He remembered the hit Peter took to save Regulus as a way of apology to the Marauders. When it became apparent that Voldemort was going to lose, Peter knew he had no chance of escaping. It was either imprisonment or death. And he thought if he was going to die, he would atleast make things right with his friends who were once his brothers. Just then he saw Amycus shoot a spell towards Regulus. He pushed Regulus out of the way before it could hit him. But he himself got hot with the spell. He feel to the ground in a heap and whispered, 'now the Marauders finally have someone to replace me with'.

As much as they all hated Peter, especially with him endangering Harry's life, he still felt a little sad. It was a Marauder who died afterall. Their brother. But just as Peter mentioned, 'maybe', he thought looking at Regulus, 'just maybe, they gained a new one'.

~~~~~

Over the next few years, everything sort of came back to normal. Like it was before Voldemort existed.

Minerva McGonagall became the headmistress of the school and broke the spell of non-recurring DADA teachers when she appointed Remus Lupin as the subject professor. This being the first and most successful decided taken by her under her official new role.

Lily Potter became a Healer and an active spokesperson for the need of a potion and easy distribution of such, for the Werewolves' condition. James and Lily's daughter was born with beautiful red hair and James' beautiful eyes, complete opposite of her brother in every aspect and went on to be a Ravenclaw. Harry held her in his arms when they brought her home. He kissed her forehead and took a vow to himself that he would protect his sister at all costs.

James and Sirius both joined the Auror's office while Regulus went on to play Quidditch professionally. Sirius eventually forgave James after the war ended and cried into his adoptive parents' arms the moment he saw them while they apologized furiously and held him tightly promising that they were indeed his parents and nothing would change that. 

Remus and Sirius both got married in a hasty ceremony after the war, with an intention of not wasting any more time than they already did. 

The Potters along with the rest of the Marauders raised Harry in a warm and loving household. Telling him stories that he couldn't believe about what his parents and uncles did in school. Ron and Neville were his best friends growing up and were joined by Hermione along the way.

Though no one knew about it, with the death of the last living family of Salazar Slytherin, the Basilisk died in his chamber. And when a Young Harry Potter came to school, along with his friends, he thought to continue his father's map and came upon the Chamber of Secrets. It was proved that Hagrid couldn't have opened the chamber of secrets and his removal was unfair. So, along with everyone's help, Hagrid completed his remaining years of school, got back his wand and started studied Magizoology.

Hermione Granger, with the help of Regulus Black, founded and became an advocate for S.P.E.W. With the help of an international Quidditch player on her side, the subject gained more weight and reached the Ministry of Magic.

Overall, when Harry Potter boarded the Hogwarts Express for his seventh year, waving goodbye to his family, the marauders and his friends' families, he ran a hand through his messy Black hair, wild and untamed just like his father's. He had a huge smile on his face not knowing what the alternate universe held for him, the troubles, the depression, the loss, the fights nor the war. All he knew was happiness. Just as it should have been from the start.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap!! If you loved it or even slightly liked it, please vote, comment and bookmark this. Constructive criticism is appreciated but no mean comments please. (◕ᴗ◕✿)


End file.
